tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoomlion
, | company_slogan = 至诚无息 博厚悠远 | foundation = September 28, 1992 | location = Changsha, Hunan, People's Republic of China | key_people = Zhan Chunxin (President and CEO) | industry = Heavy machinery | products = Construction equipment Sanitation Equipment Industrial machinery tractors/agricultural machinery | revenue = | net income = | homepage = http://en.zoomlion.com/english/index.html | num_employees = }} Zoomlion (officially Zoomlion Heavy Industry Science & Technology Development Co., Ltd.) ( , ) ( ) is a Chinese manufacturer of construction machinery and sanitation equipment,Brief Introduction Zoomlion Official Site listed on the Shenzhen Stock Exchange. Its headquarters are in the Zoomlion Science Park in Changsha, Hunan, China."Contact Us." Zoomlion. Retrieved on August 14, 2011. "Address：Zoomlion Science Park, Yinpen South Road 361, Changsha, Hunan" Italian construction equipment maker Compagnia Italiana Forme Acciaio SpA (Cifa)UPDATE 1-Goldman, China Zoomlion win Cifa with $422 mln bid reuters.com, Wed Jun 25, 2008 4:56am EDT and British construction equipment manufacturer Powermole are subsidiaries of the company. In 2014, Zoomlion merged with Chery Heavy Industry, which includes the Chery and Detank brands.en.zoomlion.com/news/20140826170150368.htm History Founded in 1992 as Changsha Hi-tech Development Area Zoomlion Construction Mechanical Industry Company, one of its first products were concrete pumps.Event of Corporation in 1992–1997 Zoomlion Official Site Early acquisition of state-owned assets Early development included the merging of several smaller, preexisting entities with Zoomlion including the former Concrete Machinery Research Office and remnants of the Changsha Construction Machinery Research Institute. IPO Marking its transition to a public company, Zoomlion made an initial public offering on the Shenzhen Stock Exchange on Oct 12, 2000,Events of the Corporation in 2000–2001 Zoomlion Official Site soon after acquiring ISO9001 certification. Overseas asset acquisitions A rarity at a time when developing country companies seldom acquired their developed country counterparts, Zoomlion bought the British company Powermole in the early 2000s. In 2008, Zoomlion made another foreign acquisition with the purchase of Italian concrete machinery manufacturer, Compagnia Italiana Forme Acciaio SpA (Cifa), in an equity link-up with Goldman Sachs, Mandarin Capital Partners, and Hony Capital. CCTV presentation Having been previously featured in a 2001 CCTV documentary,Events of Corporation in 2001 Zoomlion Official Site an advertisement for the company was also presented on CCTV in the May of 2004.Events of Corporation in 2004 Zoomlion Official Site Brands Zoomlion has at least six brand names, including its own. *AA *Chery *Detank *Puyuan *Zhongbiao *Zoomlion Products Zoomlion products have mainly truck-mounted, purpose-specific machinery; heavy machinery; or cranes, and include: bulldozers,Home > Products > Earth Working Machinery Zoomlion Official Site concrete machinery,Home > Products > Concrete Machinery Zoomlion Official Site cranes (mobile cranes,Home > Products > Mobile Crane Machinery tower cranes,Home > Products > Construction Hoisting Machinery Zoomlion Official Site etc.), excavators, fire apparatus,Home > Products > Fire Fighting Machinery Zoomlion Official Site garbage compactor machinery,Home > Products > Environmental & Sanitation Machinery Zoomlion Official Site garbage trucks,Home > Products > Environmental & Sanitation Machinery Zoomlion Official Site loaders, asphalt pavers,Home > Products > Road Machinery Zoomlion Official Site pile foundation rotary drilling rigs,Home > Products > Pile Foundation Machinery Zoomlion Official Site road rollers,Home > Products > Road Machinery Zoomlion Official Site snowplows,Home > Products > Environmental & Sanitation Machinery Zoomlion Official Site street sweepers,Home > Products > Environmental & Sanitation Machinery Zoomlion Official Site various other road surface vehicles,Home > Products > Road Machinery Zoomlion Official Site and environmental and sanitation machinery, etc. Crawler Tractors Agriculture Equipment Tractors Tractors built for other companies Harvesters Subsidiaries All of the following may be subsidiaries or divisions of Zoomlion. *Changsha Construction Machinery Research Institute *Changsha Zoomlion Haiqiang Concrete Co Ltd *China Engineer Machinery Academy Concrete Machinery Session *Compagnia Italiana Forme Acciaio SpA (Cifa) – acquired in 2008 *Hunan Machinery Branch Company *Hunan Machine Tool Works – acquired on December 21, 2002 *Hunan Zoomlion International Trade Co LtdZoomlion International Trade Co., Ltd. Zoomlion Official Site – located in Zoomlion Science Park, Changsha, Hunan it oversees export of Zoomlion products. *Powermole Company – acquired on November 23, 2001 *Puyuan Group and Puyuan Engineer Machinery Co Ltd *Zoomlion Bus Branch Company *Zoomlion Finance & Leasing Co LtdZoomlion Finance & Leasing Co., Ltd. Zoomlion Official Site *Zoomlion North Branch Company *Zoomlion Hoisting Machinery Branch Company – originally located in Changde, moved to Changsha in June, 2006 *Zoomlion Puyuan Branch Company *Puyuan Group Co Ltd – this unit has produced cranes *Zoomlion Puyuan Special Vehicle Branch Company *Zoomlion Xinxing Construction Machinery Leasing Co LtdEvents of Corporation in 2006 Zoomlion Official Site *Zoomlion Zhongbiao Branch Company *Zoomlion Zhongke BeidouEvents of Corporation in 2005 Zoomlion Official Site Production bases and facilities Zoomlion owns 9 industrial parks, and at least one factory, the Puyuan Group Chassis Factory. Sites include: *Zoomlion Science Park in Changsha, Hunan *CIFA in Milan, Italy *Huayin Industrial Park in Huayin, Shaanxi *Ruanjiang Industrial Park in Yuanjiang, Hunan *Guanxi Industrial Park in Changde, Hunan *Songjiang Industrial Park in Songjiang, Shanghai *Maqiaohe Industrial Park in Wangcheng, Hunan *Quantang Industrial Park in Changsha, Hunan *Lugu Industrial Park in Lugu, Changsha, Hunan R&D and innovation Until 2002, Zoomlion did not file any patent or utility model applications. Between 2003 and 2010, Zoomlion increased the number of applications from around 20 to more than 160 applications. The main difference between a patent and a utility model is the durability and the strength of protection. Patents are protected for twenty years, while utility models are only protected for ten years. Thus, a utility model can be described as a weaker form of patent.http://www.chinese-champions.com/zoomlion/ See also *LiuGong *XCMG References External links *Zoomlion Global Site *Zoomlion Global Site *Powermole Official Site *CIFA Official Site Category:Manufacturing companies of China Category:Construction equipment manufacturers Category:Companies founded in 1992 Category:Tractor manufacturers of China Category:Merged companies Category:Zoomlion Category:Combine harvester manufacturers of China Category:Crawler tractor manufacturers Category:Grader manufacturers Category:Wheeled loader manufacturers